


Noise Complaints

by Devyn



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ian hates Joji bc he's a loud ass motherfucker but he's so god damn cute, M/M, also on wattpad under same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyn/pseuds/Devyn
Summary: When Ian's new neighbor keeps him up all night every night, he formulates a plan to get back at him.





	1. Chapter 1

For some, a new neighbor means new friends. For others, it's an introduction to the gates of hell. When you saw the movers lugging boxes up the many flights of stairs, Ian hoped the person moving in would be nice and maybe even become a new friend.

He was wrong.

The first interaction Ian had with this man was when he baked him cookies to welcome him to the apartment complex.

"Do these have weed in them?" He asked with a (gorgeous) smirk. At this moment Ian knew this was gonna be a shit show.

"Find out for yourself," Ian retorted, shoving the cookies into his arms and walking next door to his apartment. "Welcome to the building," he mumbled, pushing the door shut forcefully.

"My name's Joji by the way!" He laughed, so loud Ian could hear it through the door. Ian hoped that was the last time he'd ever have to interact with that guy.

.......

The noise started at one a.m. A scream sounding vaguely like a loud "yes!" ripped Ian from your sound sleep.

"What the actual fuck?" Ian muttered, turning over to check the time.

Unacceptable.

It takes him a few minutes to figure out where the screaming and banging was coming from. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks: the new guy. Who did he think he was, moving in and deciding he owned the place? 

Ian knew that hitting the wall likely wouldn't do anything, but he did so anyway in attempt to salvage some of your sleep. He at least wanted the new guy to know how shitty he was, and combatting the noise seemed like a perfect way to do so.

After three (!!!) hours, the screaming finally subsided enough for Ian to fall back asleep. He hoped this was only a one time thing, but had a feeling this wasn't going to be.

He had no idea it was going to be everyday though. This nonstop noise continued for the next week, making Ian think he was actually going to drop dead at work. He had enough, and decided the best solution would be to tape an extremely aggressive letter to the prick's door (face to face contact was not Ian's thing). 

'Dear Joji (or whatever the fuck your name is),  
If you don't stop being so loud at the time of 1-3 in the morning every freaking DAY, you will regret ever moving here.  
                                     -Ian <3'

Ian taped the letter to his door, hoping he would listen and stop ruining his precious sleep.

Boy was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Ian sat down after a long day of work, there was a knock at his door. 

"You've got to be kidding me." At his door was his new neighbor in all his glory, holding a large, crumbled cake with a messy "I'm sorry" written in icing on top. The asswipe had the nerve to check Ian out, smirking at him the entire time. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being an asshole." The mans deep voice was captivating to Ian. With Joji just standing in front of him smiling and talking, he couldn't really remember how to speak. "It's just that creativity usually strikes late at night, and with the job I have it's pretty much impossible to be quiet."

Then Ian remembered what the guy was apologizing for and felt anger flowing through him again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Joji kept going and Ian couldn't bring himself to interrupt.

"You'll be happy to hear me promise I will never keep you up at that time of night again," he said with a grin. Ian thought the guy looked like he was stifling laughter, but the grin made his stomach turn so he let it slide.

"Well thanks, I guess," Ian replied, holding his hands out for the dilapidated cake. Feeling better, he reentered his apartment and placed the cake in the middle of his counter. After watching tv for a little while he went to bed, ready for the first good night's sleep in weeks. 

. . . 

It was three in the morning when the noise started this time. At first Ian thought he woke up because he was so used to not sleeping, but then he heard the banging and screaming. This can't be fucking real. Please tell me I'm dreaming, he thought, sitting up and trying to convince himself not to go over to that man's apartment and murdering him right then. He couldn't believe the audacity this guy had! While he did keep his promise and was loud after the allotted time of one to three a.m., it was still three in the fucking morning and Ian had enough. He went to the kitchen and threw that god damned "apology" cake in the trash, formulating a plan to get back at his asshole neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short lol I'm tryin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian creates a plan to get back at his gross neighbor

The lack of sleep Ian was getting really settled in after a few days. He would sometimes find himself leaning against a wall, dazed and groggy, will to live crumbling more and more every time. It affected his thought process, prohibiting him from creating a plan to get back at his asshole neighbor Joji. Maybe it was better that way; the dickwad might think he gave up and getting revenge would be that much better. But finally, finally, he came up with a perfect idea to annoy the hell out of his garbage new neighbor. All he had to do was take a trip to the store and figure out when the guy actually slept. Even nocturnal people had to fall at some point! So at 7:00 in the morning, Ian begin launched his revenge plan: Project Curated Bad Unboxing. 

Ian's project involved a stack of twelve lockers and a prize wheel with the colors red, blue, green, and yellow. The colors each corresponded with a category: red for "I Don't Like," blue for "Fun and Games," green for "Arts and Crafts," and yellow for "Food and Beverage." There were numbers on both the prize wheel and the lockers, and Ian spun the wheel to decide which locker he was opening each video. He was proud of his idea and had an amazing time setting everything up, relishing in the ability to make painting lockers as loud as possible. He prayed to every god he could think of that every noise he was creating could be heard from the apartment across his, making any thought of sleep or even doing anything else impossible.

Ian went overboard in recording this video; he even started everything by smashing a plate with a hammer. Throughout the video he made it a point to speak as loud as he could without screaming, glad it almost went along with his 'idubbbz' persona. Eating bugs wasn't fun, but Ian could barely keep a smirk off of his face thinking about how pissed his neighbor must be about being kept awake. 

After the horrible experience of eating dried bugs, Ian explained to the camera that cleaning up after a bad unboxing video was usually a pain in the neck, but since he used a tablecloth, he could just fold it up and throw it out. What his viewers didn't know was the he delivered that fried bug filled cloth right over to his neighbor's apartment, dropping it in a way that ensured the bugs would land everywhere. His favorite part, however, was a post it note on top of the pile that read:

'Sweet dreams, motherfucker :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! I wasn't lying when I said "slow updates" haha  
> What will happen next! Will the pain of not being able to sleep finally end? Or is it all out war! Find out sometime in the next year, lol!! :D  
> Also I'm sorry this is so short idk why I can't write long things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Updates for this are gonna be slow but please stick with me! :)


End file.
